


Broken Record (Again and Again)

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Modern Era, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: A calm and nice evening with your friends. That’s what was supposed to be going on today, nothing more. But the second you stepped into the bar and spotted Iruka, how he waited in a booth in the corner, his hands already cupping a beer, you knew what was really going down.You and Iruka always drift back together, after your first relationship ended. But this evening is different, even though it starts like so many others before.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Broken Record (Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glasswingsndreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/gifts).



> Another finished request!
> 
> And oh boy, I like how this turned out ^^ It was really fun to write, especially the smut, of course.

A calm and nice evening with your friends. That’s what was supposed to be going on today, nothing more. But the second you stepped into the bar and spotted Iruka, how he waited in a booth in the corner, his hands already cupping a beer, you knew what was really going down. Like clockwork, he looked up and your eyes met over the room still between you. Kurenai and Asuma brushed past you, still busy with their talk about work (a topic you listened to with one ear mostly) and in the same booth, you could spot Anko and Shizune deep in conversation while nursing on their own drinks.

You gifted Iruka a knowing smile and a little wink, which was answered with a weak blush. Nothing like pulling a reaction out of him before the real fun started.

“Heya,” you slid into the booth, “what’s up, losers?”

Anko shrieked in an unholy tone, before she hugged the living daylights out of you. “There’s my favorite troublemaker!”

Shizune smiled, already used to your initial roughness. “Hey, (Y/N). Long time no see.”

“Yeah.” Iruka’s voice never lost its impact on you, even with such a simple greeting. “Long time no see.”

A lie, straight-up. Just a week ago, you had ended up in his bed. Against his wall, too. And in his shower as well.

There was a short-lived moment in which your eyes met again. Entwined, connected. Then Asuma and Kurenai slid into the booth with newly attained drinks and disrupted it. Words were flying around and over your head, greetings and pleasantries were exchanged, and when Anko waved the barkeeper over to order more drinks, you knew you would be stuck here for a while.

Time went hazy after that. The drinks came steady, the loud talk distracting. It distracted you from the man sitting on the other side of the table, and honestly, you enjoyed the night out. Well, until you could feel your phone vibrate by your side, in the pocket of your jacket.

Carefully, you angled for the thin thing, all the while nodding and listening to another story of Shizune, which she told with her hands and feet, while Anko tried not so sneakily to reach for your drink instead of ordering a new beer for herself.

The message was short yet concise. _Bathroom in 5?_

Your heart sped, jumped into your throat. Quickly, you typed a message back, before slipping the phone back into your jacket. _I follow you in 10._

“Excuse me,” Iruka moved out of his seat, fiddling with his still-loudly beeping and chirping phone, “A call. Have to take it.” His ears were suspiciously red already, just from the excitement leading up to the surely satisfying meeting.

Anko noticed as well. She snickered into her drink, then leaned forward when Iruka was far enough away for him to not hear what the loud and tipsy woman basically shouted into the round.

“I think he has a girlfriend. Or a fuckbuddy. Not sure which one yet.”

Shizune gasped. “You really think so?”

Anko nodded. “Yeah. He’s really sneaky with his phone lately. Always hides it and doesn’t let me play games on it anymore. He knows I would snoop around.”

Asuma was out for a smoke, so Kurenai was free to join the juicy gossip, and you? You tried to look not too worried while sipping at your own, definitely not strong enough, cocktail. Her brown curls fell over her shoulder as she also leaned in, red eyes sparkling with the new information.

“Really? A girlfriend?”

“Mhm. Or fuck buddy. There was last week when I visited him and he looked like an entire group of crazed nymphomaniacs that were locked up for years with nothing but their fingers dragged him through hell. Or heaven, depending on the point of view.”

 _Oh. Yep, that was me._ Innocently, you took another swig of your cocktail, while the other women continued to gossip about Iruka’s potential love interest.

Suddenly, Shizune groaned and glanced at you with an expression that you would expect from a teacher’s pet when they made a barely visible mistake in their homework. “Oh, sorry (Y/N). It must be difficult hearing all this, when you two were…”

“Oh no.” You laughed at her concern. “No worries there. We’re friends now.”

“But you were together!”

“In High School.”

“Also for a bit after that,” Kurenai added.

“It meant nothing,” you said, even though your stomach clenched in disgruntled disagreement, “and it has been seven years or so now? We’re good, didn’t fight, just went on with our lives. We’re grown-ups and can stay friends.”

Yeah, that’s what you told yourself in the beginning. And meant it too. Over the course of a few years though, you two always drifted back to each other. Not to attempt another relationship, hell no. It was far more satisfying to only sate your physical needs for each other. There were on and off-phases, sometimes disturbed by either or both of you having other relationships; just like the tide, drawn to each other but never really able to stay and settle down.

For the last month or so, you had been in the hottest and most active on-phase you ever had the pleasure to experience. At least two times a week you were either at Iruka’s apartment or let him come over to yours. Alone the memory made your body tingle and ache again for his touch. Secretly, you folded your legs and ignored the cool wind against your naked legs.

_Damn this skirt. Or, not be damned. It was a good choice today._

“If he gets another girlfriend,” you exclaimed and wiggled your way out of the booth, “then that is totally alright. I would be happy for him, seriously. Iruka deserves all the happiness in the world.”

You said the truth. You meant it, but you were also inclined to believe that there was also the seed of a lie in your words. Otherwise, you couldn’t explain the jealousy coursing through your veins at the mere imagination of Iruka being tied to another human being in a romantic way.

However, you acted like you weren’t bothered by that prospect. “If you all don’t mind, I’m going to the toilet. Way too many drinks from your side, Anko.”

Their laughter followed you through the packed room, past other tables with just as happy and drunk patrons, past the long side of the bar where a pair of busy barkeepers did a very good job in serving all the happy and not nearly as drunk patrons. One of them, probably the bar manager, caught your eye. He was staring at you while pouring an almost infinite amount of beer into a tall glass. You even thought you recognized him, and your suspicion was proven true when he glared at you with an amount of enraged defeat in his eyes no ordinary human should be allowed to harbor.

It didn’t matter that you smiled a wordless apology to him. His glare only strengthened and followed you even right into the small hallway leading to the bathrooms. Was it possible he knew what you were up to? Possible, considering this little meeting with Iruka wasn’t the first time you wanted to enjoy some shared solitude in this exact bar and in this exact bathroom.

One last look around, before you pushed the door to the men’s bathroom open and slipped inside before another guest would come.

As soon as you spotted Iruka, you jumped at him. In your back, the door crashed close, but you didn’t care; because of the man already pressed against you, because of his feverish hands ripping at your clothes, because of the gentle fingertips skimming over your stomach, because of his lips mouthing hot kisses against the skin of your neck and jaw, because of your own moans at the hard bulge pressing into your lower stomach. Eager hands travelled down his sides, ripping the crisp white button-down shirt out of the jeans and finally touching his bare flanks. Hastily, you breathed, choked on your next moan as he growled right beside your ear. So fucking hot. So incredibly fucking hot you couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t live without this.

Your fingernails scraped over his skin, leaving without a doubt painful reddish marks. Lines he would feel hours later still, a thought which made you even wetter.

“Iru-!” you panted, grinned and growled when he groaned right back. “Gods, right there, right fucking _there_ —!”

He found the spot you liked so much, the spot he found such a long time ago. His kisses turned into sucking, mixed with teeth and tongue as he nuzzled the crook of your neck. Another mark, from him for you. His hands stroked over your thighs, squeezed the trembling flesh, pressed himself and his erection harder against you.

Hoarse praises fell from your lips as you flinched away, only to look at him with a look you knew would kill him in the best way possible, like always. The effect didn’t miss its mark. You could watch how the red creeped up into his face, visible from his chest through the ripped open rims of his shirt, up to his neck and right into his cheeks and the scarred bridge of his nose. Only the scar was left untouched, just as silver as the day you met him for the first time.

Your eyes were locked with his as you dropped to your knees, slowly and deliberately. He knew what you were doing and didn’t try to stop you. Just the hitch in his breath and the tremble of his hands betrayed him when his fingers ghosted over the slim buckle of his belt.

“Let me do this,” you whispered, your voice echoing back at you from the walls of the small bathroom. Then, you bit your lower lip. “Try not to be as loud as last time. The barkeeper didn’t look so amused when he saw us.”

His shaky laughter was music to your ears as you opened the buckle. Metal clinked against your fingernails, the leather warmed up beneath the tips. Both ends dropped to Iruka’s thighs. He twitched; twitched again when your fingers scratched over his jeans. Rough material, heated up by his lust and your own desire. You wanted to feel him, make him writhe and moan and helplessly pliant under your hands and mouth and body.

Just a few seconds later, and your fingers were nestled with the button and the zipper. Iruka shook as he continued to watch you, trembling like a leaf in the storm, and when you revealed the dented-out boxer shorts with the dark spots already tainting the simple fabric, the man had to bite into his own hand to keep himself from moaning his anticipation out loud.

“What do we have here?” you cooed. “I could ask if you are happy to see me, but that would be a tiny bit too cliché, don’t you think?”

Iruka nodded, his hips jerking forward.

“But I know for certain,” you rubbed your cheek against the bump, feeling the warmth thrumming right underneath the slightly sticky fabric, “that you are very happy to see me. Even without your dick twitching and leaking against my face.”

A whimper erupted as his eyes closed; merely from the bliss of your face rubbing against the still hidden erection. Iruka always had been sensitive, and the more time you two spent away from each other, the more you appreciated that fact.

You would’ve continued to torture the man a little bit further, just to draw out the pleasure and kindle your own desire for the main act. However, when Iruka opened his eyes again, his dark-brown iris was pleading, _begging_ you to continue. He didn’t need to use words. Like always, his eyes could tell you more than his entire body could, and his body was already screaming at you to _please, oh please_ release him from the endless, torturous foreplay. His eyes though spoke of something else, something more and deeper. He wanted you, needed you in the next moment; as close as possible, preferably your mouth around his dick or your legs wrapped around his waist.

A smile spread on your face. “Say, how much do you need me, Iruka?”

His whimpers grew in intensity. Maybe because of your fingernails scratching over the sensitive skin of his stomach, or maybe because you mouthed him through the boxer shorts with every syllable of every single word.

“How much? Just a little bit?”

Iruka whimpered once more, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Single strands of his high ponytail fell into his forehead, curled around his ears in the same adorable way you had immediately noticed the very first time when you two met.

“Or do you need me right here, right now? In this very moment?”

Suddenly, hands cupped your face. Strong, deft fingers, able to find that very special spot inside you within seconds, just as much as massage your shoulders after a long, hard day. “I need you,” Iruka whispered, “Right here and also right now. I need you always.”

 _Always_. You were so close to laugh at that. Maybe crack a joke or two, something along the lines of: _Yeah, because ‘always’ worked so well the first time,_ or _Invent a time machine and tell that to our past selves, please._ But then, the fingers slipped down to pop the first button of your shirt open. Deliberately, relishing in every brush of his fingers against your breastbone.

Through lowered lashes, you watched how Iruka concentrated on the difficult task of undressing you. His lips parted, the tongue peeked out, and you remembered how much fun your last time together had been. Yes, sitting on his table in the run-down apartment he lived in now and enjoying his tongue between your legs, clutching to his ponytail like your life depended on it; definitely was a good memory. Even though you only preferred oral as mere foreplay and never to climax yourself, Iruka always made you feel cherished.

Your shirt fell open. And the surprise you only prepared for him tonight was revealed. His gasp brushed over your breasts, which were nicely decorated in the sheer _nothingness_ you had only purchased a few days ago, seemingly created by weaving air and fog together. A few straps, criss-crossing and hiding all the good parts from plain view, matching with the panties you also wore today.

And which were probably as wet as the ocean already. You fidgeted on the spot. Yes, definitely soaked through.

This time, it was your turn to whine and arch when his hands brushed over your breasts. Barely an accidental touch, but the old and well-known sparkle in his eyes told you more than enough.

Playfully, you growled at him. “Stop teasing me. You were the first one to give in and beg for more.”

Another accidental touch, another whimper. “Right. But you can’t say you haven’t anticipated my…”

“Reaction?”

“Reaction, yes.” The sparkle grew stronger as a little grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Definitely, there has been a reaction for me.”

“I can feel that.”

“Mhm. And this bra… Looks beautiful on you.”

Before you could speak the incredibly witty words you had in mind, Iruka bent forward. His lips easily found the skin above your lips and just below your collarbone, bare for him to attack and leaving you defenseless. A sweet kiss pressed to the sensitive area on both sides.

“Really beautiful,” he whispered, his words brushing over your neck. “Being all beautiful, just for me. Isn’t it?”

Your throat vibrated in the low hum called by his caresses. Gods, you loved when Iruka let go of his usual sweet behavior a little bit. Just a slip of the mask of a teacher, just the tiniest peek behind it. His gestures became a tiny bit bolder, his words a little bit raunchier, and the sex… A lot hotter.

“Yes,” you breathed, whimpered when his hands cupped your cladded breasts, “For you. Bought it, wore it just for you.”

“Such a good girl.” His fingers dipped again to the delicate lacing, the see-through straps of snow-white silk, drew the outlines of your hard nipples with a certain softness fitting his entire being. “Alright. Do what you want. I could never stop you.”

There. Right there, he gave you the permission to do what you craved for. A growl built in your chest as you hungrily pressed forward. Your eager hands slipped once more over the bulge waiting to be devoured, touching, teasing and loving every second of it. Maybe, you allowed your nails to scratch more over the coarse material of his jeans than necessary. Maybe you enjoyed his involuntary shudders way too much to stop that, despite the hitches in his breath and the wordless whimper of absolute need and crave for your touch.

Your fingers nestled for a few more moments with the rim of his boxers, prepared to slip them down and over the twitching bulge. Iruka’s hips bucked towards your face, eager and restless.

“Hold still,” your fingers dug into his hips, “or I will think about it again.”

“Gods, no.”

You hummed wordlessly. A single finger slipped beneath the material, then another. Finger for finger curled around the upper edge, teasingly slow and nails caressing Iruka’s heated skin. Though, he held still, bit into his bottom lip and held perfectly still.

A smile tugged at your own lips. “Thank you. I think now I can do what I wanted to do now for days.”

Gently, you pulled his boxers down. Just low enough that Iruka’s cock became visible, low enough to show off his sack. The boxers bunched right over his upper thighs, your hands laying above them when you leaned in to lick from the very base of Iruka’s cock to the angry-red crown. Salt overcame your tongue and your mind, making you shudder in the pure anticipation of what was about to come.

Without any prelude, you swallowed the delicious dick whole. Your cheeks hollowed around it, your tongue lapping gently on the underside. You withdrew, slowly, gently, sucking and dragging your tongue alongside the vein you could still feel. And again, bobbing your head down and slowly retreating, in a crucial, luxurious tempo. Relishing in ever muffled groan and every subconscious twitch of Iruka’s thigh underneath your palms.

Like you had all the time in the world, like you weren’t in a run-down bathroom with old, white tiles beneath your knees and like there weren’t other patrons of the bar right outside, just parted by some feeble wooden panels and a flimsy lock. Having sex with Iruka always made you crave for more. So much more than you could ever think to get.

He gasped as your lips closed fully around the very tip of his dick. With your tongue, you felt for the small slit right on top, and found it. His back arched in response, teeth clamping into his own hand to suppress the little surprised scream as you suckled, tongued and lapped further. Drinking in the little drops of pre-cum whenever they dared to come to the surface.

At his reactions, you could feel your own underwear getting soaked through. You would swear your own wetness was running down the inside of your thighs at this point; so turned on by the sheer power you still held over him.

Still lavishing at Iruka’s dick, your right hand drifted to your clit, brushed the skirt aside and pressed into the wet silk with desperate abandon. Instantly, you whimpered, arched into your own hand, grinding against it. One hand was clutching Iruka’s thigh; the other finally releasing some of the pressure in your lower half, easing the fire which burned now since you stepped into the bar and spotted Iruka.

He noticed. His answer was as clear as the music from the outside world, a constant reminder that what you were doing was so damn risky and yet so damn worth every second. His head thumbed against the wooden panels. Delicious skin of his neck was revealed, the adam’s apple bobbing as Iruka swallowed another broken moan.

Such a delirious sight.

It wouldn’t be a long foreplay, though. You could already feel the telltale signs building up which told you that he was so close to tumble over the edge. His entire body bucked into the suction of your mouth, sweat stood on his forehead and the gaze over his eyes when he looked down and watched how you continued to suck and lick the hot flesh, showed that he was _so_ close. Barely a few minutes away from spraying his cum over your face.

You couldn’t let that happen.

Though, just in the moment you wanted to pull back—hell, you already had some new teasing words on your tongue to throw into his face—the door to the lively bar was pushed open. The both of you immediately froze. Wood hit a wall, heavy steps echoed through the small room, then the small stall to your right was entered. A man, you figured at the heavy sign as a zipper was pulled down. Jeans were pushed aside and then, the sound of piss hitting porcelain filled the tense silence.

There you were, your mouth wrapped around Iruka’s cock, your hand in your panties, shirt ripped open and hair falling in sweaty curls around your face, with Iruka was more or less in a just as bad condition: half-naked and jeans pushed out of the way, his buttoned shirt ripped apart and scratch marks littered all over his hips, chest and neck. Your heart beat so loud in your chest, you believed that the other patron had to hear it at some point. If not that, then the little slurps around the cock in your mouth you had to make to not drool all over yourself.

You glanced up at Iruka. His eyes met yours, a silent plead standing in them. Only a second later, you understood. Every swallow, every little motion of your tongue, slowly but surely riled your lover up. And he already had been close to come.

He was desperate. Begged you even. A wordless plead to not _move_ , to not _do_ anything, to not _go through_ what your mischievous brain already made up to torture him more.

While the other patron sighed once more, his stream still drowning in the white porcelain, you wrapped one hand around the base of his cock. Iruka shook his head, clearly panicking on the spot. But you weren’t to be deterred. A teasing stroke, merely a little twist of your wrist. Then, you started to luxuriate in the feeling of flicking your tongue against the head of his twitching dick, while slowly stroking Iruka with long, drawn-out motions. Barely the head of his dick remained in your mouth, but it was enough. Just enough to drive him crazy, just enough to not get caught by the innocent bystander on the other side of the wooden panel, just enough for you to make you crave for the moment he was gone and you could finally do what you wanted to do with your lover what you wanted to do since you entered the bar.

Iruka enjoyed it, even though he couldn’t put his pleasure into words. His thighs trembled, shook and bucked against you. The bite into his hand grew stronger; so strong in fact, that you feared for a few seconds he would start to bleed. And his dick… More salty pearls were seeping onto your tongue, and you lapped it all up like it was sheer honey.

Finally, the guy on the other side seemed to be done. Toilet paper was ripped, the flush pushed and when the stranger stopped to wash his hands, you cursed him in your mind.

_Hurry up! Do you know how long I waited for this?_

Only when the door was once more pushed open and fell closed, the music and chatter of a lively crowd breaking the silence only to be shut out again, you released Iruka with a weak, wet ‘pop’.

“That was…” You breathed in, out, moved your slightly aching jaw. “So fucking hot.”

“Fucking risky.” But there came no other word of protest from him, so he probably shared your opinion. Another shaky breath, and Iruka seemed to crumble a little bit in himself. Totally swept away by the pleasure, he sunk against the closed and locked door. “Fuck… You surprise me every time anew.”

“Same to you.” You nuzzled his dick, felt the mix of spittle, pre and sweat against your cheek. “That you were able to keep silent. Really… impressive.”

He noticed the sparkle in your eyes and knew you well enough and foremost, long enough to know what was about to happen. Iruka’s little, helpless laugh was swallowed by your lips. His groan vibrated on your tongue, before going slack between your hungry fingers and subjecting to being used and pleasured all the same.

The kiss could convey what you weren’t able to say. That you needed him, right here and right now, otherwise you felt like the fire in your body would consume you and leave nothing behind. It was ridiculous how much you craved for him and his touch, the warmth and closeness, but there was nothing you could do about it.

While you grinded against him, you turned under Iruka’s hands until your back was the one pressed into the slightly warmed up stall door. Wiggling and moaning, you pressed against him, urged and arched until you could feel the blunt head of the dick nudge against your entrance.

“Please,” you breathed into Iruka’s ear, “Please, fuck, I need you. Now, come in me, come inside, I need—!”

He didn’t need a second invitation. Like Iruka had done it a hundred times (And maybe he did, who was counting after all?) the man pushed his dick into your waiting, inviting heat. You gasped, your hands automatically clamping down into his shoulders as he hoisted you up. Not many knew about Iruka’s physical strength, and that surprising fact was always something you enjoyed immensely.

None of you were going to last for long, that much was clear. You were too turned on, the slickness dripping down your inner thighs already, and Iruka had been on edge the entire time, too. Together, you frantically scrambled for that delirious peak. Hips slammed together, skin hitting skin over and over. Hungrily, you kissed Iruka, and he kissed back, his tongue seeking more friction and contact than you were able to give.

But you tried. Tried so hard to give him everything you could.

The entire stall shook with the intensity of Iruka’s thrusts. Grunts and moans echoed in between the tiled walls, louder than the outside world. There were only the man and you, you and him, chasing after something both of you wanted so desperately with each other.

You actually came first. Iruka found easily the perfect angle and knew how to please you with his fingers. With a gasp you tried to burrow into his neck, you came, shuddered all around him and nearly blacked out at the sheer might of the orgasm. Your grip must hurt him, but Iruka only grunted, before his hips sped up. He rode you through the last waves, until the overstimulation almost became too much. You whined, clenched around him, and that was enough to push him over the edge.

You could feel how his dick twitched, only to paint your insides with cum. A few more stuttering thrusts, then he stilled, panting heavily and too exhausted to keep upright. It was a miracle the thin wood managed to keep you both standing, as Iruka just leaned against you with all of his weight.

A pleasant feeling, truly.

“What…” Iruka panted out. A few more seconds where he tried to regain some of his composure, then he started his sentence once more. “What are we doing here?”

“If you haven’t noticed that,” you breathed out, “then I’m definitely not doing it right.”

“No, no! I mean… We’re obviously still attracted to each other.”

“Or we’re just compatible on a physical level.”

“Can you stop joking for a few minutes? Please?”

Another inhale, then you nodded. “Okay. Yeah, yeah, I think I can. Sorry.”

His breath fanned in harsh waves over your sweat-stained neck. Iruka was so close, his warmth spreading through your entire body. He was a blanket, made to cover you when the stress and trouble of the day became too much. Had been; always had been.

The urge to cry grew in your chest. Yes, it was true. You still wanted Iruka. Not in a sexual way, not _only_ that at least. No, you wanted the soft mornings after the sex, the sweet care he showed towards you, the laughter and easy talks, the small gestures that displayed how much he loved…

“Last time it didn’t work out.”

“Last time we were too young,” Iruka immediately countered. Like he prepared that argument, went through every counter you could utter and prepared something to say in return. “Last time we didn’t talk. We didn’t talk with each other. We were young and dumb. Our last relationship was such a long time ago.”

“Seven years.”

“Seven years,” he agreed, “just think about it. We were stupidly in love, trying to see the best in juggling university, jobs and our social life at the same time. I drowned in my two jobs, you were busy studying. We didn’t know how to balance everything properly.”

You remembered these times well. Long nights in which you were bent over your books and Iruka wasn’t there, away working his third night shift in a row.

“I don’t think this is the best conversation to have right now.” To underline your point, your inner muscles clenched around him, what caused Iruka to hiss and curse under his breath. “I need to wash up. And you need to get out of me.”

“(Y/N)…”

“Iruka.”

He didn’t move. His arms even tightened around your waist, locking you into place. Caged between him and the door, one leg folded over his hip and the other rooted between his own, there was no way to escape. “You’re joking around to avoid this,” he correctly guessed, and on his forehead wrinkles appeared, “to avoid talking with me. You’re not getting away this time.”

“What do you want to hear from me?” You wanted to hiss, but it came out as a weak beg for mercy. Purely relying on your instinct, you leaned forward, your own face pressing into his shoulder. A shrug followed, before the last dam was broken down, by the insistent soft questioning of Iruka and his warm, accepting presence. “What do you want to hear? That I also want more? That I think I’m falling again for you? That I miss you?” A pause. “There, I said it. Is that enough?”

“You really miss me?”

You snorted. “Yes, of course. Not only because of our little friends with really great benefits-thing. I miss _you_ , being with you. But it’s kind of hard to admit to your fuckbuddy that you want them to stay, isn’t it?”

The sad tone in his voice tugged your mouth into a grimace. “Kind of, yes.”

“And you? Do you… feel the same way?”

He sighed into your neck. “Yes. Yes, of course. Why would I start this conversation otherwise?”

“Took us only seven years to admit that, huh.”

“Indeed. But I believe we needed these seven years to grow. To become better people.”

“To become adults, maybe?”

“That too.” Iruka sighed again. Then, he grunted lowly and started to move backwards. His soft dick slipped outside, followed by some of your mixed fluids. Immediately, he went on a tangent of apologies, but you pressed an index finger to his mouth, effectively silencing him. “Don’t worry about it. I like it. Besides, don’t think I don’t know how much _you_ like to know your cum is still deeply buried inside me.”

His face immediately grew red, but Iruka didn’t deny it. Not for one second.

After a few minutes of a slow clean-up which bordered to luxurious teasing and a few more minutes spent rearranging your clothes and Iruka’s until it didn’t look like you fucked each other’s brains out in a dingy bathroom, you left hand in hand said bathroom. The music and chatter greeted you, washed around your mind in a welcomed, pleasant scenery of lively noise. Iruka’s hand in yours twitched as you passed by the bar and turned towards the door that led outside, into the dark night.

You stopped, and Iruka leaned closer to whisper into your ear. “Aren’t we going to talk to our friends about… us?”

A look at the group of friends was everything it took. No, definitely not. Your ears were already ringing from the questions which would, without a doubt, start to hail down on you, the many, many concerns from some of your more pragmatic friends as well as a stressful ending to an otherwise more than relaxing evening.

Gently, you tugged at Iruka’s hand. “I don’t know about you, but I can already imagine how Anko would react. Or Shizune. Hell, Kurenai would maybe be the worst yet most concerned. Let us enjoy ourselves for a little bit longer.”

“Just until tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” You smiled at him. “Oh, and before I forget it…” One step towards the bar, towards the clearly pissed-off bar manager. The massive guy had his arms crossed over his chest and didn’t look like he would accept any apology at the audacity to return to the scene of your earlier “crimes” and even repeat said crime.

Well, until you fiddled with the pockets of your jacket and tugged your credit card out. “I would like to pay the current tab for that table over there,” you gestured over to your friends, “and also include a huge tip, if that’s alright with you.”

“Not really,” he grunted, “but nothing I can do against it.”

“If it helps, we’re sorry?”

He waved you off. One look you shared with Iruka, who was again the same color as a tomato, and you hid your laughter in his shoulder. A calm and nice evening with your friends. Yes, that was what you had planned. But life was only rarely nice enough to follow any plans a mortal made and this time, you couldn’t be happier about the results.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Chisie, for again proofreading and being the most awesome Beta I could ever wish for! <3


End file.
